Insanity
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Bill Cypher is rethinking everything he's known. Is it reality, or an allusion?


I sat in the corner of the little room. The curtains whipped, as the window was open, however all that dwelled outside was pure darkness. The room was a bland grey, all that was in it was a perfectly made bed, and a bedside lamp, and a few books strung about. I had stole these objects from the _Other World._ The books were pointless, as I cannot read. I need not of a bed, as I do not sleep. Well, at least anymore, I rest, but I prefer the floor. The steady drip drop of the liquid draining down the walls is the only thing that used lull me to sleep, it now echoes in my head, to the point where it sounds like one steady note. _Drip...Drop...Drip...Drop...Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...Droooooooooop..._It may just be in my mind, I'm not sure anymore. Sometimes I see this...thing. It's in the room with me. It tells me to not worry. It tells me not to feel depressed. Every once and a while, someone summons me so I can go to the other world, but they always banish me in the end. So I sit...well, float here...waiting. Waiting for what? I don't know. I know I am immortal, actually, I have been here so long...I feel immortal. Sometimes I feel myself slipping away from reality; unless this is a dream, and the dream is actually reality. I make my world perfect, random objects that make perfect sense and meaning, seem useless and odd here. Nostalgia surrounds me there, things I believe that are from my past, that I feel like I remember seem so out of place and random when I'm here. Is this really what I do? Just..Wait here? Sometimes I wish I could stay in my dream world forever; unless that sounds weird. This room I'm in isn't actually a room, it's the dream realm. I am alone here, except for that thing. It is like a shadow, kind of. It changes it's appearance depending on my mood. Is it in my head? I'm starting to feel...off. Like reality is changing for me. _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Drooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop. _I suddenly feel angry. _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._ I punch a hole in the wall, but my hand doesn't hurt. I look at the wall, not a dent. Did I actually punch it, or did I imagine this? A fire flashes. I gasp and back away, the flames about to burn me, I close my eyes. Nothing happens. I open them, nothing there. I look down at my hands, they are normal. A shadow appears, not my own, unless it is, I haven't seen my actual shadow in a long time, for it is so dark here. The shadow, changing from blue to grey, whispers to me. _Whisssssssp. Whoooooosss._ It's like the wind whistling. I don't know if it was speech, I can't understand it anyways, I usually can, but now it just sounds like gibberish. I hear the words, but I don't understand their meaning. It extended it's hand to me, I have never touched the being before, as it always disappears before I get the chance. I reached for it, but my hand passed right through! I looked up-It was gone! I held my head, trying to process this. Visions of the other world pass through me mind, I begin to wonder if 'Other World' is even real, or is that my dream? Is it my dream of everything I want it to be? Come to think of it, I don't remember anything before this...before this...'Dream Realm' is this even that? Or was I trying to make sense of why I was here? I sank to my knees. Confusion overwhelming me. I don't even remember my name...I don't remember anyone. Except the people in the other world...unless that _is_ my dream. I remember Dipper...Or was it Pine Tree? Ma...bel...Mabel? Or...Shooting Star? I began slipping out of reality, escaping to my dream world. The one place I understand, taking one last look at the darkness, I sat in the corner, I was now there, and so were the several things that made complete sense to me, the water flowed, creating a soothing, smooth sound. I dipped my fingertips in, it felt like silk. The smell of ginger, the type of smell that you only understand in a dream. The sweet taste of mocha, stayed with me the whole time, it blended perfectly with the ginger scent.

I finally remembered who I was,

Bill Cypher.

The triangle dream demon that was banished to darkness for eternity, that was cursed with immortality.


End file.
